


I Want You to Give It Up For... Robo-Bitch

by piss_lord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Post-Game, Removable Dicks, Robot!Shuichi, Slight BDSM if you squint, bad things happen, major spoilers for v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Doomed to live an unfulfilling existence, Shuichi relives himself with the help of an old friend; a request for someone on Discord.





	I Want You to Give It Up For... Robo-Bitch

They thought they had finally ended the cycle of horror and death that was the Killing Game. 

 

The destruction of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, accompanied by the deaths of Tsumugi Shirogane and Kiibo, appeared the be the end. After all, they had boldly defied Team Danganronpa in front of thousands of viewers, proving the power of fiction as they convinced the outside world how twisted the idea of a broadcasted Killing Game truly was. After all, all three students had endured heartbreak and trauma unimaginable to the average person, and so they did everything in their power to make sure nobody was forced to go through such horrors ever again. For a while, it seemed like they succeeded - upon re-entering the outside world, the public was surprisingly silent regarding the events that had transpired, let alone Danganronpa as a whole. With this, the trio were certain they’d be able to live comfortable lives, without the threat of death and betrayal looming over their heads. 

 

They were barely able to last a week before all three were abruptly kidnapped and hauled away in large, black vans. Sure enough, they came to find all of their efforts had been for naught; Team Danganronpa was thriving, having been benefited greatly by the surge in interest that the series got by the atypical ending. 

 

Himiko and Maki had their memories of the previous Killing Game wiped, reverting them to the caricatures they were at the beginning of the 53rd season, while Shuichi ended up in a significantly more despairing situation. Considering he was responsible for the destruction of their previous audience-participation robot, the higher-ups figured it would be a fitting punishment to modify him to be a replacement of sorts; in a grotesque horror-show of an operation, his flesh and muscle were surgically removed in favor of metal and wires, and his brain was wired with code and programming that essentially made him subservient to Danganronpa. 

 

What made him human was neglected and ultimately destroyed. In it's place was no more then a husk of a detective. 

 

* * *

 

 

Another season of Danganronpa, come and gone. Shuichi - now known as S4U-1C41 - didn’t know how much time had passed since the 53rd. All he knew was that he had long since grew numb to the murders, the executions, and the pain felt by his fellow classmates. Sure, it hurt when Himiko was murdered, and a few trials later, Maki was executed before his very eyes… but now he could barely feel much other then apathy. The latest season was nothing special, with the newest ahoge-boasting protagonist overcoming the despair-obsessed mastermind with the ‘power of hope’ and all that tired nonsense. The staff laughed and cheered for another season well-done, but Shuichi didn’t care for celebration. He could only drag his heavy feet along the floor, towards the equipment room that laid at the back of the studio. 

 

Life was nothing short of hell on earth for the detective-turned-robot. He was little more than Team Danganronpa’s toy - a gimmick to spice up the newer seasons and involve the audience even further. Time after time, he was dragged onto the newest, flashiest set and forced to watch the number of students dwindle away with time until the inevitable showdown between hope and despair. It wasn’t as if he could retaliate or escape, considering the programming that wired his brain simply wouldn’t allow it. Worse still, he barely felt in-control of a lot of his actions, thanks to the antenna sticking out of his head that fed him input from the thousands, if not millions, of viewers. The one distraction that the robot could find himself looking forward to was sex. 

 

Pushing open the door, Shuichi stepped inside and his glassy eyes instantly began to scan the room. The room was filled with equipment, machines, and spare gadgets, on top of having a dark and dusty atmosphere that the dim light bulb hanging above didn’t help. Searching for a few moments, he was quick to spot the limp and lifeless K1-B0 model that sat in the very corner - it was a beta model, as although it very much resembled the Kiibo he knew and love, it did possess some differences on top of some minor bugs.

 

After closing the door behind him, Shuichi didn’t hesitate to dart over to it, his mechanical finger almost moving on it’s own as it powered the other robot on. K1-B0’s bright eyes flared with life, providing a bit of extra light in the dim environment. Upon seeing his fellow robot, K1-B0 offered a wide smile. It was enough to give Shuichi a bit of comfort, even if the robot before his very eyes wasn’t exactly the Kiibo he once called a friend. 

 

“Hello, S4U-1C41. How may I offer my assistance today?” His voice was polite and kind, but had a hint of emotionlessness to it. 

 

“Please, just… fuck me. I’m so tired of everything, and I just want to forget about  _ fucking  _ Danganronpa and all that hope and despair  _ bullshit _ , just for a little while.” 

 

K1-B0 nodded. “Sure thing, S4U-1C41. I will do my best to pleasure you. May I ask you to undress?” 

 

Shuichi didn’t have to be told twice as he was immediately beginning to finger the rim of his pants. Soon enough, he found himself sliding them off with ease. Thankfully, Team Danganronpa left his now-metallic manhood intact, as evidenced by the prominent erection that strained the fabric of his now exposed boxers. Those too didn’t stay on his frame for long as he he wasted no time in kicking them off, allowing them to fall to the wayside along with his discarded pants.. Now exposed was the long rod of metal that protruded from his well-built body, complete with a tip that gently leaked with oil, and a pair of heavy, silver balls that hung down from the base. His metallic face became awash in a light shade of red, complete with a warmth that radiated from his facial plating. 

 

K1-B0 smiled, before reaching forward and gripping his cold fingers around the base of Shuichi’s hardened cock. This alone was enough to make him release a hard gasp of pleasure, but his sexual adrenaline only continued to rise as the other robot began to tug at it without a hint of restraint. K1-B0’s cold, metal palm ran along the surface of his penis, rubbing against it and creating warm friction with every eager jerk. Coarse gasps and groans of rising pleasure spilled over his lips, in tandem with his constantly contorting facial features. He couldn’t help but buck his hips in rhythm with the robot’s rough pulls and tugs, feeling a strange cocktail of pleasure and pain at such a sensation. Soon enough, once Shuichi began to edge near a climax, his dick was ceremoniously popped off his body. 

 

At this point, Shuichi was a panting and sweating mess, with wild lust apparent in his glassy eyes. The ever-smiling K1-B0 glanced up at the quaking robot, the mechanical detective’s disembodied genitals still in-hand. 

 

“Okay, S4U-1C41. Lay down and spread your legs for me, if possible.” 

 

Shuichi offered a shaky nod. “Y-Yeah, okay…” 

 

With that, he followed his fellow machine’s instructions, cautiously lowering his form and laying his back flat on the cold, hard ground. He raised his legs high into the air, gradually spreading them apart to allow more access to his lower parts. K1-B0 rose from his seat, approaching Shuichi with a series of slow, wobbly steps. Upon drawing near enough, he fell to his knees with a weighty thud, right before the other’s exposed rear. The fingers around Shuichi’s dick and testicles flexed in anticipation, and following that, he slowly began to ease the tip through the former human’s ass.

 

Shuichi shivered as the cold, hard object was slipped through his cheeks, teasing the entrance to his flexing anus. After a few pokes and prods, K1-B0 finally began to slip the tip through his partner’s tightened hole.

 

“Nghhh… _ K1-B0… _ ” Shuichi grunted through a strained expression. 

 

Surely, the robot allowed more of the erect cock to slide through the detective’s tense opening. He rhythmically slipped it in and out, shoving it deeper inside with each push. Shuichi grunted and moaned, with both rough pain and honeyed pleasure dripping from each low groan. Soon enough, it had gotten to the point where Shuichi’s oil-filled testicles sloshed wildly as they slapped against his cold, metallic cheeks, with almost the entirety of his throbbing length shoved inside of his tight, warm rectum. Shuichi’s mechanical body quaked and convulsed with pleasure, with his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head and his mouth agape. 

 

“Do you like that, S4U-1C41?” K1-B0’s voice had gained a somewhat taunting tone. “Does it feel good when I fuck you like this? Do you like being my little  _ slut _ ?” 

 

“Ah…  _ ahh… yes!”  _ Shuichi choked out. “ _ Fuck! Please, Kiibo…”  _

 

With each passing moment, the robot inched closer to climax, growing terribly near to the point where it drove him mad. He rolled his hips in tandem with K1-B0’s thrusts, with his mind only occupied with the thought of releasing his pent-up cum. The sensation of release only got closer and closer, until he felt as if he was going to explode at any given moment. 

 

“ _F-Fuck!_ Kiibo, please… _please don’t stop…_ **_I’m going to…!_** ” 

 

Sure enough, with a loud and shaky cry of pleasure, hot oil rocketed from the tip of his dick and spilled into his rectum without hesitation. His body wildly twitched and quaked as spurts of black cream filled his inner workings in no time at all. As soon as his orgasm wrapped up, the robot boy loosened his muscles and allowed his legs to fall to the ground with a hard clatter, panting and sweating uncontrollably while K1-B0 slipped the cock out of him. His mind was clouded with the euphoria of release, so much so he was able to neglect the throbbing pain that occupied his anus. He simply laid there in the afterglow, relishing in the last moment of pleasure he’d be able to experience for a while. 


End file.
